best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Owl City
Owl City is an American electronica project created in 2007 in Owatonna, Minnesota; it is one of several projects by singer, songwriter and multi-instrumentalist Adam Young. Young created the project while experimenting with music in his parents' basement. Owl City developed a following on the social networking site MySpace, like many musicians who achieved success in the late 2000s, before signing with Universal Republic Records (now Republic Records) in 2008. After two independent releases, Owl City gained mainstream popularity with the 2009 major label debut album Ocean Eyes, which includes the six-time Platinum single "Fireflies". The album was certified Platinum in the United States in April 2010. In June 2011, Owl City released its third studio album, All Things Bright and Beautiful, which was followed by The Midsummer Station in August 2012. Owl City has recorded songs for several animated films, including Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole, Wreck-It Ralph, The Croods and The Smurfs 2. Owl City also has released several charting singles, most notably "Good Time" and "Fireflies". Why He Rocks # The sound of his music is original and very creative, and he definitely marches to the beat of his own drum. # Many of his songs are upbeat and have feel-good vibes. Moreover, his work has also been featured in animated movies, as mentioned in the description. # Many of his music videos are well-edited and explore the themes of his songs perfectly. # Owl City only consists of one individual, Adam Young. He is the only one who came up with the idea to make music on his own and has managed to do just that in a way that a lot of people saw as great and even worth listening to more than bands that use glitzy, over-the-top gimmicks that we see today. # Adding on to WIR #4, he did all these in his parents' basement while struggling with insomnia and Bipolar disorder. Even after becoming world-famous, he still continues making music in his parents' basement, albeit heavily renovated with proper music studio equipment and renaming it Sky Harbour Studios (also the name of his record label). # His sixth studio album Cinematic is a really good concept album that captures the magic of life and how life is like a massive cinematic universe, hence its title. The Only Bad Quality # They had recently fallen into obscurity as their newer songs didn't enter the Billboard charts at all and they haven't made any new songs as of late. Discography Studio Albums * Maybe I'm Dreaming (2008) * Ocean Eyes (2009) * All Things Bright and Beautiful (2011) * The Midsummer Station (2012) * Mobile Orchestra (2015) * Cinematic (2018) Compilation albums * The Best of Owl City ''(2014) Extended plays * ''Of June (2007) * Shooting Star (2012) * The Midsummer Station - Acoustic EP (2013) * Ultraviolet (2014) * Reel 1 (2017) * Reel 2 (2018) * Reel 3 (2018) Singles As lead artist * Early Birdie (2008) (from Maybe I'm Dreaming) * Tidal Wave (2009) (from Ocean Eyes) * Fireflies (2009) (from Ocean Eyes) * Vanilla Twilight (2010) (from Ocean Eyes) * Hello Seattle (2010) (from Ocean Eyes) * Umbrella Beach (2010) (from Ocean Eyes) * To the Sky (2010) (from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * Peppermint Winter (2010) (non-album single) * Enchanted (Taylor Swift cover) (2011) (non-album single) * Alligator Sky (feat. Shawn Chrystopher) (2011) (from All Things Bright and Beautiful) * Galaxies (2011) (from All Things Bright and Beautiful) * Deer In The Headlights (2011) (from All Things Bright and Beautiful) * Lonely Lullaby (2011) (from All Things Bright and Beautiful) * Dreams Don't Turn To Dust (2011) (from All Things Bright and Beautiful) * Dreams And Disasters (2012) (from The Midsummer Station) * Shooting Star (2012) (from The Midsummer Station) * Good Time (with Carly Rae Jepsen) (2012) (from The Midsummer Station) * Alive (with Schiller) (2012) (from Sonne) * When Can I See You Again? (2012) (from Wreck-It Ralph) * Shine Your Way (with Yuna) (2013) (from The Croods) * Live It Up (2013) (from The Smurfs 2) * Metropolis (2013) (from The Midsummer Station) * Light of Christmas (feat. TobyMac) (2013) (from VeggieTales: Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) * Beautiful Times (feat. Lindsey Stirling) (2014) (from Ultraviolet) * Wolf Bite (2014) (from Ultraviolet) * Up All Night (2014) (from Ultraviolet) * This Isn't The End (2014) (from Ultraviolet) * Tokyo (feat. Sekai no Owari) (2014) (from Mobile Orchestra (Japanese Edition)) * You're Not Alone (feat. Britt Nicole) (2014) (from Mobile Orchestra) * Mobile Orchestra (2014) (from Mobile Orchestra) * Listen to What the Man Said (2014) (from The Art of McCartney) * Verge (feat. Aloe Blacc) (2015) (from Mobile Orchestra) * My Everything (2015) (from Mobile Orchestra) * Unbelievable (feat. Hanson) (2015) (from Mobile Orchestra) * Not All Heroes Wear Capes (Acoustic) (2017) (from Cinematic) * All My Friends (2017) (from Cinematic) * Lucid Dream (2018) (from Cinematic) * Montana (2018) (from Cinematic) * New York City (2018) (from Cinematic) As featured artist * Middledistancerunner (Chicane feat. Adam Young) (2010) (from Giants) * The First Noel (TobyMac feat. Owl City) (2011) (from Christmas in Diverse City) * Youtopia (Armin van Buuren feat. Adam Young) (2011) (from Mirage) * All About Us (He Is We feat. Owl City) (2011) (non-album single) * Eternity (Paul Van Dyk feat. Adam Young) (2012) (from Evolution) * Cactus in the Valley (Lights feat. Owl City) (2013) (from Siberia Acoustic) * In The Air (Ørjan Nilsen feat. Adam Young) (2013) (from No Saint Out of Me) * Ready To Fly (Didrick feat. Adam Young) (2018) (non-album single) Promotional Singles * Hot Air Balloon (2009) (from Ocean Eyes) * Strawberry Avalanche (2009) (from Ocean Eyes) * Sunburn (2009) (from Ocean Eyes) Other chartered songs * The Real World (2011) (from All Things Bright and Beautiful) * Angels (2011) (from All Things Bright and Beautiful) Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Electronica Category:Synth-pop Category:Indietronica Category:Pop Category:CEDM Category:CCM Category:1986 Births Category:Christian